gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bogdan's Crew
Bogdan's Crew |image = |caption = |game = O |colors = Blue Camoflage |locations = |leader = Bogdan |type = Rogue Military Unit |affiliations = GTA Online Protagonist Merryweather Security |enemies = GTA Online Protagonist (formerly) Lester Crest (formerly) International Affairs Agency (formerly) Avon Hertz [[Cliffford]] Cliffford Mercenaries |members = Bogdan |weapons = Pistol Pump Shotgun Micro SMG SMG Assault Rifle |cars = Nightshark Insurgent Brickade Buzzard Attack Chopper Savage Hunter Russian Submarine |businesses = }} Bogdan's Crew are a group of Russian soldiers led by Bogdan in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Doomsday Heist update. Description These soldiers wear blue camouflaged fatigues with their faces concealed with a balaclavas. All of them speak with a thick Russian accent. They are heavily armed, use armored vehicles, and operate out of the Russian Submarine. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online Initially members of the Russian military, these soldiers went rogue and traveled to the State of San Andreas (HD Universe) in 2017 and began attacks against the International Affairs Agency. Their presence is discovered following the mission The Data Breaches, conclusion of Act 1. Avon Hertz and his AI neural network Cliffford run an analysis using data acquired by Lester Crest and the Online Protagonist to determine that it was Bogdan who had paid Merryweather Security to launch a failed assault on the IAA Facility located under the Satellite Relay Station. Over the course of Act 2, Bogdan's Crew initially appear as an antagonistic group. Avon claims that their mission is to destroy American democracy. They are responsible for kidnapping a senior IAA agent named ULP in the mission Setup: Rescue ULP. In the mission Setup: Salvage Hard Drives, Bogdan's Crew steal several external hard drives from Avon's company and attempt to burn them to ashes. Avon sends the Online Protagonist to retrieve the stolen hardware by any means necessary. While attempting to deliver a convoy full of supplies and provisions to their submarine, members of Bogdan's Crew are ambushed and killed by the Online Protagonist in the mission Setup: Submarine Recon. In the mission The Bogdan Problem, the conclusion of Act 2, the Online Protagonist infiltrates the Russian Submarine, killing anyone who stands in their way. After Avon orders them to upload Cliffford into the sub's mainframe, Bogdan finally reveals himself by bursting into the room and pleading with the protagonist not to shoot him immediately and instead hear him out. After lighting a cigarette, Bogdan tells them that he and his men are traitors in Russia and are working independently. Their true intent is not to destroy American democracy but to prevent Avon and Cliffford from triggering nuclear armageddon. Nobody believes Bogdan until Avon suddenly decides to take matters into his own hands and reveal his true colors. Avon and Cliffford are now "in charge" because the Online Protagonist's work has created a pathway for Cliffford to not only hack all systems aboard the submarine, but also the IAA and the entire U.S. defense infrastructure. Cliffford initiates the sub's self-destruct sequence to destroy all "evidence." Lester orders the Online Protagonist to jump ship and Bogdan willingly provides them with some scuba gear before taking flight in an escape pod. Within 30 seconds, the Russian Submarine explodes and sinks to the bottom of the ocean, killing anyone still on board. Bogdan's Crew make no further appearances in The Doomsday Heist, though Bogdan himself goes on to become allies with Lester, the IAA, and the Online Protagonist in their fight to stop Avon and Cliffford. At the conclusion of the mission Setup: Air Defenses, Bogdan admits that he is the sole survivor of his unit, and any soldiers that weren't present at the confrontation in the submarine were likely finished off by the Cliffford Mercenaries in Act 3. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Setup: Rescue ULP *Setup: Salvage Hard Drives *Setup: Submarine Recon *The Bogdan Problem (Wiped Out) Gallery RussiansGoon05-GTAO.jpg|Bogdan's crew members in the submarine RussiansGoon04-GTAO.jpg|Hostile Bogdan's crew members RussiansGoon-GTAO.jpg|Bogdan's crew member holding an Assaut rifle RussiansGoon01-GTAO.jpg|hostile Bogdan's crew members with SMG Trivia *Bogdan's Crew is notable for being a gang/faction in Grand Theft Auto Online that appears exclusively in missions and not in Freeroam. Under no circumstance can members of this group be found outside of missions. *In the mission The Doomsday Scenario, Lester finds it extremely ironic that the Russians turned out to be the "good guys". Navigation ru:Подразделение Богдана Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Online Category:Military